I D I O T
by Bizibizi
Summary: [CHAP 5, UP!] Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol. Namun Chanyeol mencoba menyangkal nya karena mereka Adik kakak./CHANBAEK/HUNBAEK/GS!
1. Chapter 1

Ini adalah hari minggu. Baekhyun, gadis pecinta rilakkuma ini sedang mendengarkan musik di ponselnya melalui kabel headset di atas ranjang favoritnya yang bermotif rilakkuma dan dipenuhi dengan boneka rilakkuma kesayangannya.

'Krriiieeettt'

Pintu kamar Baekhyun terbuka, menampakkan seseorang berpostur tinggi dengan rambut kuning keriting yang belum disisir sambil itu memeluk guling berkepala rilakkuma ditangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya mengucek mata, khas orang bangun tidur. Sosok tinggi itu lalu naik ke ranjang Baekhyun dan memeluknya.

"Mmmm, morning honey." ucapnya sambil memeluk perut Baekhyun semakin erat.

"Ya! Kau belum sikat gigi? Mulut mu bau.." jerit Baekhyun sambil bergerak menjauh dari sosok tinggi yang memeluknya itu.

"Aku baru bangun tidur, mana sempat gosok gigi." Alasan.. Baekhyun mendengus

Baskhyun menarik sosok tinggi yang masih memejamkan matanya itu menuju kamar mandi di kamarnya, mengambil sikat gigi dengan gagang berbentuk rilakkuma dan memberinya pasta gigi.

"Buka mulutmu." Yang diperintah pun menurutinya dan segera membuka mulut dengan mata yang masih terpejam.  
"Ya Tuhan, selalu saja seperti ini setiap hari. Ughh bukalah matamu, YA! Park Dobi!" Baekhyun berteriak, orang yang dipanggil Dobi pun membuka matanya dan mulai menyikat giginya sendiri. Meskipun dengan gerakan 'ogah-ogahan'

"Mandilah sekalian."

Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan mulut komat kamit, mengucapkan sumpah serapah kepada Chanyeol -dobinya-.  
Ia kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang empuk miliknya. Baru saja ia akan memakai headsetnya, tiba tiba saja.

"BAEKHYUUUUUN! HANDUKKU!"

'PLAAKKK'

Baekhyun menepuk keningnya dengan keras.

.

.

Kini Baekhyun sedang duduk ditepi ranjang, dengan handuk kering ditangannya dan tidak lupa Chanyeol yang duduk bersila di lantai.

"Ya Park Dobi, bagaimana kau bisa hidup tanpaku nantinya? Jika menyikat gigi saja harus aku yang melakukannya?" Baekhyun mulai mengeringkan rambut kuning keriting milik Chanyeol dengan handuk rilakkuma ditangannya.

"Makannya kau tidak boleh menikah dengan si cadel itu, karena aku tidak akan bisa hidup dengan benar tanpa kau." Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kau kakakku yang tampan, Chanyeol. Meskipun kau idiot. Tapi aku yakin, banyak sekali orang diluar sana yang menyukaimu. Jadi cepatlah mencari kekasih, oke! Kau sudah hampir tua!" Terang Baekhyun masih dengan aktivitasnya mengeringkan rambut Chanyeol.

"YA! Kau mengejekku? Umurku bahkan baru dua puluh lima tahun bulan ini! Dan kau bilang sudah tua? Dasar bocah!" ucapnya histeris. Dan jangan lupakan rambut kuning keritingnya yang berantakan menutupi hingga mata.

"Apa kau bilang? Aku? Bocah?! Yaa.. Padahal usiaku sudah dua puluh tiga tahun enam bulan lalu!" Baekhyun beridiri di atas ranjangnya dan melempari Chanyeol dengan boneka rilakkuma yang bertebaran di ranjang.

Chanyeolpun melakukan hal yang sama. Ia melempari Baekhyun dengan boneka yang Baekhyun lempar tadi.

Terus seperti itu hingga sebuah suara menghentikan kegiatan mereka.  
"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Huh?" Baekhyun dan Chanyeol melirik kearah pintu, terlihat wanita paruh baya yang masih nampak cantik sedang bekacak pinggang dengan celemek dan spatula di tangan kanannya.

"Eommoni.. Lihat Baekhyun, dia mengataiku tua dan melempariku dengan boneka-bonekanya." rengek Chanyeol dengan wajah yang memelas. Sementara yang dituduh hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Pengadu" cibirnya.

"Benar kan eomma? Chanyeol itu sudah tua, dan dia belum memiliki kekasih!" Jawab Baekhyun sambil menunjuk wajah Chanyeol. Sementara sang ibu hanya menggelengkan kepala. 'selalu saja seperti ini'-pikirnya.

"Sudah.. Kalian cepat turun dan sarapan, eomma sudah memasak untuk kalian." Ibu lalu keluar dari kamar.

"Oh ya, Sehun akan datang untuk feeting baju pengantin jadi kau harus segera bersiap." Lanjutnya,  
Sehun meloncat loncat diatas ranjang sambil berseru senang.

"Yeaaayy.. Aku akan menikah!" Kini giliran Chanyeol yang memutar bola matanya malas.

Ia pikir kenapa anak berusia dua puluh tiga tahun sudah ingin buru-buru menikah? Dasar gadis!

"Chanyeol sayang, aku akan menikah. Wuhuuu.." ucap Baekhyun girang kemudian mencium pipi Chanyeol dan memeluknya erat.

"Ya Tuhan Baekhyun.. Kau mencekik ku bodoh!"

"Oh? Hehe maafkan aku sayang. Aku akan segera bersiap, kau turunlah dan sarapan." Baekhyun melepaskan rangkulannya kemudian mendorong Chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya.

.

.  
.

Suasana di meja makan sangat hening, hanya ada suara dentingan sendok yang membentur piring. Hingga suara bel lebih dulu memecahkan keheningan.  
"Sepertinya itu Sehun." seru gadis cantik bersurai panjang itu.

"Appa, eomma. Aku pergi dulu." Baekhyun mengecup pipi kedua orang tua nya.

"Chanyeol sayang, jangan lupa habiskan susumu, oke? Aku mencintaimu."

Terakhir Baekhyun mengelus kepala Chanyeol dan mengecup pipinya, tak sadar jika sikapnya itu membuat sedikit debaran di hati Chanyeol.

"Hati-hati sayang." ucap ibu. Baekhyun tersenyum dan segera mengambil tas selempang miliknya dan pergi keluar.

.

.

Senyum bahagia terus terpancar di wajah cantiknya, Sehun juga terlihat sangat tampan dengan senyuman menenangkan andalannya.

Ketika mereka selesai feeting baju pengantin, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan malam. Baekhyun merogoh ponselnya di dalam kantung jeans nya ketika ponsel itu bergetar.  
Ternyata pesan dari kakak idiotnya, Chanyeol.

From : Yeolidiot 'Belikan aku susu pisang jika kau ingin aku buka kan pintu.'

Baekhyun terkikik kemudian mulai mengetikkan jawaban.

To : Yeolidiot

'Buka kan aku pintu jika kau ingin kubelikan susu pisang'

Baekhyun terkikik geli saat mengirimkan pesan itu, membuat Sehun penasaran, kenapa calon istrinya ini sangat senang.

"Siapa?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Oh, ini Chanyeol. Dia memintaku membelikan susu pisang." Sehun melirik jam tangannya sebentar.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita belikan Chanyeol susu pisang, dan kita pergi makan malam."

"Ayo!" seru Baekhyun riang. Sehun tersenyum lalu mengacak gemas rambut Baekhyun.

.

.

"Terimakasih Sehun-ah" Sehun mengangguk kemudian keluar dari dalam mobil dan membuka kan pintu untuk Baekhyun.

"Masuklah. Hari mulai malam dan semakin dingin." Sehun menggosokkan telapak tangannya lalu menempelkannya di pipi Baekhyun.

"Arraseo." Setelah itu Sehun mengecup kening Baekhyun dengan penuh rasa sayang.

"Bye" Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya kearah Sehun dan mulai berjalan menuju pintu rumah.

Setelah dirasa Baekhyun masuk ke dalam rumah, sehun lalu memasuki mobil dan melajukan kendaraannya.

.

.

'CLEK'

"Eoh?" Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Tak biasanya rumah terkunci? Biasanya ruamah akan dikunci pukul Sembilan malam. Ini bahkan baru pukul setengah sembilan malam.  
Baekhyun tahu ini adalah pekerjaan kakak idiotnya.

"YA PARK CHANYEOL BUKA PINTUNYA!" teriak Baekhyun sambil memukul pintu dengan keras.

"YAA! PARK DOBI!" teriaknya lagi.

"MANA SUSU PISANGKU?" sahut seseorang dari dalam yang Baekhyun sudah ketahui siapa pemilik suara om om mesum itu.

"INI BODOH! AKU SUDAH MEMBELIKANNYA!" balasnya

'CLEK!'

Pintu terbuka, menampakkan Chanyeol yang tengah berdiri diambang pintu dengan cengiran idiot khas miliknya.

"Mana susu pisangku?" ucapnya sambil menadahkan tangan dihadapan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendengus dan meletakkan kantung plastic kecil ditangan Chanyeol.

Kemudian berjalan masuk melewati Chanyeol yang masih tersenyum bodoh diambang pintu masuk.  
Setelah mengunci pintu masuk, Chanyeol kemudian menarik tangan Baekhyun dan mencubit pipinya.

"Terimakasih adik kecilku sayaaaaaang uhhh cantiknya adikku iniiii…" CHhanyeol mencubit kedua pipi Baekhyun dengan cukup keras, membuat siempunya berteriak kesakitan.

"Aaaaa aaaa Appo! YA! APPOOOOOOO." Teriak Baekhyun kencang kemudian menendang tulang kering Chanyeol, spontan membuat cubitanya terlepas dan memekik kesakitan, meratapi kakinya yang terkena tendangan Baekhyun yang tidak main-main itu.

Baekhyun berlari menuju lantai dua, sambil melihat kebelakang –kearah Chanyeol- dan tanpa ia sadari.

'BRUK!'

'DUG!'

"Aw….."

Suara ringisan itu membuat Chanyeol melirik ke sumber suara dan terlihatlah Baekhyun yang sedang menunduk sambil memegangi kakinya yang terlihat kesakitan.

"Omo! Baekhyun-ah, gwaenchana?"

Chanyeol berlari menghampiri Baekhyun dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Chanyeol-ah…. Appo…" rengek Baekhyun kemudian mendongkak menatap Chanyeol yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Aigoo.. kenapa kau berlari dan… yatuhan, keningmu berdarah!"

.

.

Chanyeol membaringkan Baekhyun diranjangnya dan mulai memijat pergelangan kaki Baekhyun.

"Aw.. YA! Pelan-pelan bodoh, kau membuatnya semakin sakit."

"YA! ini sudah kesekian kalinya kau mengatai kakakmu ini bodoh. Berani sekali kau."

"Biar!"

"Jika kau sedang tidak sakit aku pasti akan melemparmu."

"Apa? Kau memang bodoh bodoh bodoh!YA YA YAAAA MWOYAAAAAA"

Baekhyun berteriak kencang saat Chanyeol menekan luka di keningnya.

"Dasar kau adik kurang ajar!"  
Chanyeol menekan luka di kening Baekhyun semakin kencang. Membuat teriakkannya pun semakin lebih kencang.

"AHH! YA! MATI KAAAAUU PARK CHANYEOL!"

"EOMMAAAAAAAA!"

Dan malam itu dipenuhi suara teriakan Baekhyun karena Chanyeol terus menjahilinya.

.  
.

Pagi telah tiba, tapi Baekhyun masih tertidur pulas diatas ranjangnya.

'SREK'

Seseorang menyibakkan tirai di kamar Baekhyun, membuat sinar matahari masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Membuat Baekhyun perlahan terbangun karena merasa pagi ini sangatlah terang.

"Ya Park Baekhyun ireonna. Kau bisa terlambat ke kampus." Ucap seseorang itu sambil berkacak pinggang.

Baekhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, membiasakan penglihatannya yang masih kabur karena yaaa, dia baru bangun tidur.

"Eoh? Tumben kau bangun pagi Chanyeol-ah?" ucapnya sambil meregangkan otot-ototnya yang masih kaku.

"Cih~ kau ini aku bangun terlambat kau mengeritikku, aku bangun pagi pun kau mengeritikku! Dasar kritikkus amatir, cepat sana mandi, ibu sudah menyiapkan sarapan."

Baekhyun hanya berjalan malas kearah kamar mandi sambil menggaruk-garuk rambut panjangnya tanpa menghiraukan ucapan Chanyeol tadi. Dan tidak mengetahui perubahan pada diri Chanyeol.

.

.

"Selamat pagi." Sapa Baekhyun sambil duduk disamping Chanyeol.

"Kakimu sudah tidak sakit Baekhyun-ah?" Tanya Chanyeol khawatir.

"Eiiyyy kau mengkhawatirkanku ya? Haha ya, ini sudah tidak apa-ap, terimakasih kau sudah memijatku dan mengobati lukaku Chanyeol sayang."

Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya berulang kali, mencoba menggoda Chanyeol. Ck!

"Oh wow kau tampak tampan hari ini." Chanyeol hanya memutar matanya malas, sepertinya Baekhyun tidak menyadari perubahan pada diri Chanyeol sejak ia membangunkannya tadi.

"Hey tunggu dulu!" Baekhyun menumpu kan dagunya di telapak tangan kirinya diatas meja makan dengan pipi yang digembungkan sambil meneliti wajah Chanyeol.

"YA! Astaga Chanyeol kau menggati warna dan model rambutmu eoh?"

teriakan tak wajar Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol yang sedang meminum susu pisangnya tersedak.

"Uhuk.. uhuk… tidak usah berteriak seperti itu bodoh. Kau hampir membuatku mati karena tersedak."

Chanyeol terbatuk sampai wajahnya memerah. Kasihan sekali.

"Hey tapi kau terlihat sangat tampan dengan rambut berwarna coklat seperti itu. Oh my god Kau terlihat seperti rapper boyband EXO kau tahu. Ohh dia sangat tampan." Baekhyun tersenyum sendiri saat mengatakan itu, membuat Chanyeol pusing dengan tingkah adiknya itu.

"Sudah-sudah kalian ini memperdebatkan apa?" ibu yang baru saja tiba dari dapur dengan membawa susu strawberry kesukaan Baekhyun.

"Eomma, Chanyeol mewarnai rambutnya. Lihatlah! Bukankah dia terlihat sangat tampan? Oh sepertinya aku mulai mencintai kakak idiot ku ini." Ibu dan ayah Baekhyun terkikik mendengar pernyataan putri kesayangan mereka.

"Apa-apaan ucapanmu itu sayang? kau ini ada-ada saja. habiskan sarapanmu sayang." Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian memakan roti selai strawberry miliknya.

"Chanyeol, bisakah aku ikut denganmu ke kampus? aku lupa bahwa Sehun kuliah siang hari ini."

"Hmm." Gumam Chanyeol.

"Oh ya, Ayah dengar kau mendapatkan nilai terbesar kedua saat ujian dan kelompok paduan suaramu memenangkan juara pertama di perlombaan tingkat provinsi minggu kemarin." Ayah meminum kopinya lalu melipat koran di genggamannya.

"Ya, kelompok paduan suaraku menang dan itu sangat membanggakan ayah, kau tahu? Setelah kemenangan kelompok paduan suaraku, banyak sekali orang yang meminta kami untuk bergabung di agensi mereka. Itu keren sekali." Baekhyun berucap dengan mulut penuh, membuat ibu terkekeh.

"Habiskan dulu makananmu, menjijikan sekali kau berbicara dengan mulut penuh seperti itu." Chanyeol mengambil tas selempangnya dan beranjak dari duduknya.

"Eommoni, abeoji, aku berangkat dulu." Ucap Chanyeol

"Habiskan susumu Baekhyun sayang. Aku mencintaimu." Ucapnya terakhir lalu mengacak pelan rambut Baekhyun.

"Ya ya ya, aku juga mencintaimu idiot." Ucapnya lalu melanjutkan memakan rotinya dengan tenang. Sementara Chanyeol berjalan santai menuju halaman depan.  
Baekhyun seketika membolakan matanya.

"YA! Jangan tinggalkan aku bodoh.. Eomma, appa, aku berangkat dulu." Baekhyun berlari menuju halaman depan, menuju Chanyeol yang sedang menghidupkan motornya.

"Kenapa kau bersikap aneh pagi ini Chanyeol-ah? Kau terlihat lebih pendiam dan serius, Itu bukan style-mu, kau tahu?"

"Sudahlah jangan banyak bicara, kau ingin aku bawa tidak?" Baekhyun mem-poutkan bibirnya dan mengendus kesal.

"Baiklah baiklah tuan serius. Kau ini aneh sekali."

Merek lalu berangkat bedua. Chanyeol merasakan jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang saat Baekhyun memeluk punggungnya.

.

.

"Terimakasih tumpangannya Chanyeol sayang." Ucapnya lalu memberikan helm yang tadi dia gunakan.

"By the way, orang-orang memperhatikan kita-umm maksudku kearahmu. Sungguh kau terlihat sangat tampan dengan gaya rambut seperti itu." Baekhyun mengacungkan ibu jarinya didepan wajah Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Terimakasih Baekhyun sayang. Kau juga terlihat sangat cantik hari ini dengan style rambut berantakan seperti itu. Bye."

Chanyeol melangkah meninggalkan Baekhyun yang sedang kalang kabut mencari sisir untuk merapikan rambutnya yang memang berantakan karena helm Chanyeol.

"YA! CHANYEOL TUNGGU AKU!" teriaknya sambil berlari kearah Chanyeol yang sedang tertawa ternahak bahak.  
Dasar dua anak idiot itu.

.

.  
.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas. sudah waktunya makan siang untuk semua orang. Tapi tidak bagi Baekhyun, dia masih sibuk berkutat dengan buku pelajaran dan laptop dihadapannya. Sesekali dia membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot.

Wanita cantik itu nampak serius dengan apa yang ia kerjakan, sampai seseorang meletakkan kotak bekal makanan dimeja Baekhyun membuatnya sedikit terusik.

"Eoh? Sehun-ah, kau sudah datang?"

Sehun mengangguk dan berjalan kebelakang Baekhyun. Mengambil karet rambut di kantong jaketnya kemudian mengikat rambut Baekhyun.

"Kau pasti belum makan, jadi aku membawakanmu bekal. Tapi ibuku yang memasak, kau tahu kan aku tidak bisa memasak." Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya dan tersenyum canggung.

"Tidak apa-apa Sehun-ah, terimakasih sudah membawakanku bekal. Ayo kita makan bersama."

Ajaknya, membuka kotak bekal yang Sehun bawa dan menyuapi Sehun.

Tanpa mereka sadari sosok jangkung yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka meremas sebungkus roti dan melemparnya ke tong sampah lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan mereka yang sedang bermesraan di dalam kelas.

*

*

From: Baeklove

'Sehun-ah, aku pulang duluan oke? Kau belajarlah dengan baik. Aku mencintaimu^^'

Sehun tersenyum membaca pesan dari calon istrinya itu. Tinggal menunggu hari kelulusan dan ia akan memiliki Baekhyun seutuhnya.

Sehun kemudian memasukkan benda persegi panjang itu kedalam kantong celananya setelah ia menjawab pesan dari Baekhyun.

"OH SEHOOOON!" teriak seseorang bermata bulat dari kejauhan yang Sehun ketahui bernama...

" Luhan noona?." Sapanya.

"Ada apa?"

Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan memberikan sebuah paper bag kepada Sehun lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang bingung karena ulahnya.

"Eoh? Apa ini?"

"Coklat? Cup cake? Surat?"

Sehun hanya mengedikkan bahu lalu berjalan menuju kelasnya.

.

.

Sementara itu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang jalan-jalan di pusat pebelanjaan di Seoul. Sudah banyak sekali toko yang mereka kunjungi, mulai dari toko pakaian, sepatu, yang tentu saja milik Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya membeli beanie berwarna abu. Terakhir ini mereka sedang berada di food court karena sudah berjam-jam mereka berkeliling dan sekarang mereka terlihat sangat kelaaparan.

"Kenapa kau memesan ramyun ekstra pedas bodoh? Lihatlah keringat itu dan juga... uh lihatlah ingusmu itu menjijikkan." Baekhyyn mengomel dan memeletkan lidahnya jijik.

Sementara Chanyeol yang di omeli hanya tersenyum lebar sambil mengusap philtrumnya yang terdapat cairan lengket dari hidungnya. Ohh sangat menjijikkan.

"Ini enak tahu, jika sedang lelah seperti ini makan sesuatu yang pedas akan sangat segar. Kau mau?"

tawarnya langsung dibalas gelengan keras dari Baekhyun.

"Bersihkanlah ingusmu itu Chanyeol. Kau membuatku tidak mau makan karena melihat cairan menjijikkan itu."

Chanyeol kemudian membersihkannya menggunakan punggung tangannya, dan langsung diteriaki oleh Baekhyun.

"YA! Pakai tisu bodoh!"

"Haaahh... benarkah aku mencintai orang bodoh ini?" gumam Baekhyun yang ternyata didengar oleh Chanyeol.

"Apa? Kau mencintaiku?"

"MWO? A-aku mencintaimu karena kau kakak ku bodoh!" Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain.

Tak mau memandang Chanyeol yang saat ini terlihat sangat menggemaskan mata yang dibulatkan karena terkejut dan pipi menggembung karena makanan.

"Ohh begitu." Chanyeol mengangguk dan melanjutkan acara –makan ramyun pedas yang tertunda-

"Kupikir kau juga mencintaiku..."

TE BE CEHHH :D JANGAN LUPA REVIEW READERS SAYANG~

Salam ingus Chanyeol '-')/ 


	2. Chapter 2

Hari ini Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pergi bersama ke kampus karena Chanyeol ada jam mengajar siang, lalu Baekhyun? Tentu saja hari ini dia ada jadwal bimbingan skripsi dengan Prof. Kang. Dan hari ini Chanyeol membawa mobil, jadi Baekhyun tak perlu khawatir lagi rambutnya berantakan karena helm dan angin.

Jika kalian bertanya, mengapa Baekhyun belum menjadi sarjana di umurnya yang sudah duapuluh tiga?maka jawabannya adalah karena gadis itu pernah cuti satu tahun untuk fokus ke dunia modeling. Dan ya... Semenjak dia menjadi model majalah fashion, banyak produser yang memintanya menjadi model video klip juga.

Bukankah Baekhyun sangat wow?

Dan sebenarnya lagi, Chanyeol adalah seorang dosen muda. Ia baru saja lulus Strata 2 di fakultas hukum. Dan di usianya yang masih dua puluh lima itu dia sudah menjadi seorang dosen. Bukankah itu keren?

Hidupnya sudah cukup mapan, tapi kenapa dia masih enggan untuk menikah ya?

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berjalan di koridor fakultas hukum, baekhyun berjalan dengan menggandeng lengan Chanyeol erat. Orang-orang memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan iri.

Bagaimana tidak iri? Jika Baekhyun, gadis cantik, pintar, dan fashionable itu adalah tunangan, atau lebih tepatnya calon istri dari Oh Sehun. Mahasiswa hukum yang terkenal dengan sikapnya yang cool dan tampan. Dia juga ketua organisasi mahasiswa Korea Selatan di cabang Seoul.

Dan yang lebih beruntungnya lagi, Baekhyun juga selalu berdekatan dengan dosen tampan mereka Park Chanyeol.

Hidupnya sungguh bahagia karena dikelilingi oleh pria-pria tampan. Apalagi jika pria-pria itu adalah boyfriend matterial seperti Chanyeol. Uh! Orang-orang menjadi semakin iri!

"Kau ingin menemui Sehun?" Tanya Chanyeol saat dia berdiri di depan kelas.

"Ya.. Sehun bilang dia ada di kekas itu, bimbingan dengan Prof. Xi" ucap Baekhyun sambil menunjuk kelas disamping kelas Chanyeol mengajar.

Chanyeol mengusak gemas poni Baekhyun lalu menjawil hidung mancungnya.

"Jangan pulang terlalu malam, oke? Kudengar cuaca malam ini buruk. Hujan deras dengan petir."

"SIAP!" Baekhyun berpose hormat sambil tersenyum lebar, membuat eyesmile cantiknya terlihat.  
Dan itu sedikit membuat hati Chanyeol berdebar.

Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatiannya pada arloji yang melingkar di tangan kanannya agar tak melihat wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat begitu cantik.

"Sudah telat lima menit karena mengobrol denganmu.." Pria itu terkekeh.

"Aku masuk dulu ya. Semoga bimbinganmu berjalan lancar."  
Chanyeol menarik tengkuk Baekhyun dan mengecup kening gadis kecilnya itu. Membuat Baekhyun membulatkan matanya.

Pasalnya di lorong ini tidak hanya ada mereka berdua. Ada banyak mahasiswa berlalu lalang disana.

Banyak yang terkejut dengan perlakuan Chanyeol tadi.  
Mereka menjerit tertahan dan berdecak.

Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah lalu berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tersenyum kecil melihat reaksi Baekhyun. Pria itu kemudian memasuki kelasnya.

.

.  
.

Pukul lima sore, Baekhyun baru saja selesai bimbingan.  
Ia berencana menunggu Sehun pulang karena tadi dia bilang akan menunggu Sehun di taman kampus jika bimbingannya telah selesai.

Baekhyun menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi taman.

Langit mulai menghitam, lampu-lampu taman telah menyala, dan kampus sudah terlihat sepi. Namun Baekhyun enggan beranjak sedikitpun dari taman kampus.

Baekhyun mulai bosan, ia merogoh tas selempangnya dan mengambil ponsel putih miliknya.

"Eoh?" Kaget Baekhyun saat ponselnya tidak menyala.  
Gadis itu melirik arloji di tangan kirinya dan menghela nafas kasar.

'Enam lima belas...' Gumam Baekhyun.

Gadis itu terus menunggu Sehun di taman kampus. Mungkin Sehun memang selesai agak malam, dan lebih parahnya lagi, ia tak bisa menghubungi Sehun karena ponselnya mati.

'TES'

Setetes air membasahi punggung tangan Baekhyun yang mengepal di atas pahanya.

Baekhyun mendongkak, melihat langit hitam yang mulai menjatuhkan rintikan air hujan.

"Apa Sehun lupa, jika aku menunggunya?"

Sigh..

Tak lama setelah itu, hujan turun dengan deras. Baekhyun berlari dengan tas selempang di atas kepalanya. Mencoba menghalangi hujan.

Ia berlari menuju halte bus yang cukup jauh dari lingkungan kampus.

Halte bus hampir dekat, namun dari kejauhan terlihat jika halte bus itu penuh oleh orang-orang yang berteduh.

Baekhyun menghela nafas -lagi- untuk yang kesekian kalinya di sore ini.

Percuma jika Baekhyun berteduh disana, tubuhnya akan tetap basah dan harus berdesakan dengan orang lain.

Sigh...

.

.  
.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Namun belum ada tanda-tanda kepulangan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol khawatir. Pasalnya sekarang hujan turun dengan deras, ternyata ramalan cuaca pagi tadi tidak meleset.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya kasar, sudah dua puluh menit pria itu memandangi jendela di kamarnya yang langsung mengarah ke pintu gerbang rumah.

Tiba-tiba gerbang itu terbuka dan menampakkan gadis mungil yang sedari tadi ia tunggu tengah berlari kecil menuju pintu rumah.

Chanyeol dengan cepat berlari menuju pintu depan rumah dengan handuk bermotif rilakkuma di tangannya dan mendapati Baekhyun sedang melepaskan sepatu miliknya.

"Kenapa kau hujan-hujanan?! Kemana Sehun?!" Sentak Chanyeol setelah pria itu mengeringkan rambut basah Baekhyun.

Gadis itu begitu basah kuyup. Mana mungkin hanya berjalan dari halaman rumah ke dalam sampai basah kuyup begitu?

"A..aku.. Tadi Sehun pulang duluan, dia bilang ibunya berkunjung ke Seoul." Kata Baekhyun dengan tubuh menggigil kedinginan. Dan yang pasti Baekhyun berbohong. Karena nyatanya Baekhyun tidak tahu kemana Sehun.

"Jadi aku pulang naik bus, tapi saat di perjalanan menuju halte, hujan tiba-tiba turun dengan deras. Dan halte busnya penuh, aku jadi menunggu di bawah pohon, tapi tetap saja kehujanan. Hehe."

Chanyeol yang mendengar itu langsung berdecak kesal, pria itu menyentil kening Baekhyun, menbuat gadis mungil itu meringis pelan sambil mengelus keningnya yang terasa sakit.

"Ayo. Kau harus segera mengganti bajumu. Aku akan menyiapkan air hangat utukmu berendam."

Chanyeol menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun menuju kamarnya.

"Hatchim..." Baekhyun bersin. Itu membuat Chanyeol kesal, karena gadis kecilnya ini tidak tahan cuaca dingin.

Chanyeol menggosok-gosok tangannya lalu menempelkannya ke pipi gembil Baekhyun. Membuat gadis cantik itu merasa hangat.

Tanpa mereka sadari. Sedari tadi Ibunya melihat adegan itu. Ibu merasa sangat senang sekaligus sedih saat melihat perhatian Chanyeol pada Baekhyun. Namun ia sedih karena mereka terlihat begitu cocok saat bersama..

'Andai saja...'

'Yeah... Andai saja..'

.

.  
.

Setelah menyalakan pemanas ruangan, Baekhyun menarik selimut bermotif rilakkuma miliknya hingga sebatas dagu. Rasanya nyaman saat dia bisa berbaring di ranjang hangat setelah menggunakan piyama tebal dan kaus kaki yang membungkus kaki mungilnya agar tak kedinginan.

Ia ambil ponselnya di atas nakas dan menghidupkannya, setelah tadi ia charge sebentar.

Baekhyun menghela nafas kasar. Tak ada pesan satupun dari Sehun.  
Apa lelaki itu benar-benar lupa jika Baekhyun menunggunya?

"Baek..." Panggil seseorang dari luar.  
Orang itu -Chanyeol, masuk ke dalam kamar Baekhyun setelah di beri izin oleh sang penghuni kamar.

Chanyeol memberikan segelas susu hangat untuk Baekhyun.  
Gadis itu tersenyum dan meneguk susu hangat miliknya setelah mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Chanyeol.

Gadis itu meletakkan gelasnya yang isinya telah ia minum setengahnya.

"Ayo berbaring di sampingku~" Baekhyun merengek pada Chanyeol sambil memegang lengan kekar pria itu.

Chanyeol melepaskan sandal rumahnya lalu berbaring di samping Baekhyun.

Setelah Chanyeol berbaring, gadis mungil itu berbaring menghadap ke arah Chanyeol dan memeluk pinggangnya dan menjadikan lengan kanan Chanyeol sebagai alas.

Chanyeol mengelus surai kecoklatan Baekhyun dan mengecup pucuk kepalanya.

"Chanyeol..." Panggil Baekhyun. Sang pria menatap wajah Baekhyun dan kembali mengelus surainya.

"Kenapa sayang?"

Baekhyun merasa nyaman akan sentuhan Chanyeol.

"Kudengar Xi seonsaengnim menyukai Sehun.."

Chanyeol menghentikan usapannya di kepala Baekhyun dan sedikit menerawang.

"Jangan dengarkan gosip. Sehun tidak menyukainya." Jawab Chanyeol dingin.

Ya.. Sehun dan Luhan adalah sahabat sejak mereka kecil. Usia mereka berdua berbeda empat tahun. Dan yang Chanyeol dengar, Luhan memang menyukai Sehun.

"Aku juga dengar Sehun menerima cupcake pemberian Xi Seonsaengnim minggu lalu." Ucap gadis itu lagi.

Chanyeol melanjutkan mengelus puncak kepala Baekhyun hingga membuat gadis itu merasa nyaman.

Baekhyun dengan cepat terlelap menuju alam mimpi.

Dari pada pikirannya berkecamuk, lebih baik ia tidur.. Ha Ha.

Chanyeol memandang wajah damai Baekhyun yang tengah terlelap dengan bibir yang maju, terlihat menggemaskan.

"Selamat malam Park Baekhyun..."

Satu kecupan mendarat di bibir mungil Baekhyun.  
Tanpa Chanyeol sadari, Baekhyun merasakan hatinya begitu berdebar kencang. Air mata pun menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

'Chanyeol-ah..'

.

.  
.

TBC

Buat yang tanya kenapa chapt 2 di hapus? Itu karena salah chapter.. Aku baru ngeh ternyata kalo itu seharusnya di chatper lain ..

Maaf yaaaa~~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Semalam Baekhyun mengalami panas tubuh luar biasa. Itu karena kemarin setelah pulang ke rumah dengan keadaan basah kuyup, ternyata Baekhyun melupakan makan malamnya.

Semua orang tahu jika Baekhyun paling tidak kuat berada di cuaca dingin. Dan cuaca kemarin sore benar-benar dingin, juga disusul dengan hujan deras. Gadis itu dengan sok kuatnya menerobos hujan untuk kembali kerumah.

Alhasil tadi malam tubuhnya menggigil hebat dengan panas yang tak turun-turun.

Chanyeol yang semalam tidur di ranjang Baekhyun terkejut bukan main saat gadis itu mengigau dalam tidur ya dengan keringat dingin yang membanjiri tubuhnya.

Baekhyun pulang dari kampus hujan-hujanan. Ia bilang Sehun tidak bisa menjemputnya karena harus mengantar Nyonya Oh ke rumah sakit. Padahal sebelumnya dia bilang jika Sehun akan menjemputnya di kampus.

Tahu begini, Chanyeol seret saja Baekhyun dari kampus dan pulang bersama dengannya kemarin. Rasanya Chanyeol ingin menghajar wajah Oh Sehun itu.

"Chanyeol... Hiks..."

Chanyeol mengelus punggung Baekhyun yang sedang berbaring menghadap ke arahnya, mencoba membuatnya merasa nyaman.

"Kenapa sayang? Mana yang sakit hmm?" Chanyeol terus mengelus punggung Baekhyun dan mengecup keningnya.

Chanyeol merasakan panasnya suhu tubuh Baekhyun saat ia mengecupnya tadi.

"Yatuhan sayang, kau harus segera di bawa ke rumah sakit. Tubuhmu panas sekali." Chanyeol terduduk dari tidurnya dan mulai memegang kening dan leher Baekhyun yang benar-benar panas bukan main.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau ke rumah sakit.. Hiks..." Baekhyun meronta saat Chanyeol mencoba utuk menggendongnya.

"Sayang.. Jangan begini! Kau harus segera di periksa dokter!" Chanyeol mencoba mengendong Baekhyun lagi, namun Baekhyun terus meronta.

"Tidak! Hikss aku tidak mau.. Hiks.." Baekhyun terisak sambil menggoyangkan tubuhnya yang lemas.

Chanyeol menjambak rambutnya lalu keluar dari kamar untuk memanggil kedua orang tuanya.

Beberapa detik kemudian mereka datang dan mengerubuni tubuh Baekhyun yang dari tadi tak bisa diam.

"Lebih baik kau menyiapkan mobil sayang." Ucap Ibu kepada Ayah.

Ayah langsung pergi ke garasi untuk menyiapkan mobil.

"Baekhyun sayang.. Tenang okay? Kau harus di bawa ke rumah sakit sekarang! Tubuhmu sangat panas." Ibu mengelus rambut Baekhyun sayang, ia lalu mencoba mengangkat Baekhyun agar ia tidak berbaring.

Baekhyun sudah tidak meronta lagi, dan mulai tenang.

Chanyeol lalu mengambil alih tubuh Baekhyun agar ia gendong.

Chanyeol menalungkan tangan Baekhyun ke lehernya dan mulai menggendong Baekhyun seperti koala

~o0o~

Chanyeol masuk ke dalam ruang inap Baekhyun saat gadis mungil itu sedang berbincang dengan seseorang dari sambungan telepon.

"Ya.. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Ya, dokter bilang ini hanya gejala tifus. Kau jangan hawatir Sehun-ah."

Ohh seseorang itu adalah Sehun.

"Okay.. Tak apa.. Bye Sehun-ah."

Baekhyun memutuskan sambungan telepon lalu melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang menyeduh susu strawberry yang pastinya untuk Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun dan memberikan segelas susu berwarna pink lembut itu kepada Baekhyun, kemudian mengusap rambut Baekhyun.

"Kau harus banyak istirahat. Jangan memainkan ponsel terus."

Chanyeol duduk di kursi di samping ranjang sambil memperhatikan Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat manis saat meminum susu.

"Aku kan hanya menelepon Sehun. Dia bilang khawatir." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"Ya, baiklah asalkan tidak lama-lama."

Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun setelah susunya habis Baekhyun minum.

Tiba-tiba seseorang datang dengan tas besar di tangannya.

"Eomma.." Chanyeol mengambil alih tas ibunya dan meletakkannya di sofa.

"Chanyeol.. Kau pergilah ke kampus. Baekhyun biar eomma yang menjaga." Ucap ibu sambil memberikan setelan kemeja kepada putra cikal keluarga Park itu.

"Tapi eomma--"

"Chanyeol... Tak baik terlalu lama meninggalkan tanggung jawab. Apalagi kau baru saja di angkat menjadi dosen."

Ucap Ibu memotong ucapan Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengangguk pelan

"Baiklah. Aku akan pergi ke kampus. Tapi nanti malam biar aku saja yang menjaga Baekhyun. Eomma dan Appa beristirahatlah di rumah."

Chanyeol meraih setelan kemeja dari tangan ibu lalu memasuki kamar mandi untuk mengganti bajunya.

"Sayang.. Sebentar lagi kau akan menikah. Ibu selalu berdoa agar kau berbahagia dengan lelaki pilihanmu." Ibu mengelus dan mengecup kening putrinya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Setetes air mata mengalir di pipi sang ibu.

Baekhyun merasakan hatinya nyeri saat melihat ibunya menangis.

"Maafkan aku, ibu."

Chanyeol yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi melihat apa yang baru saja Baekhyun dan Ibu lakukan.

Chanyeol bukannya tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada mereka.

~o0o~

Hari ini Chanyeol hanya mengajar dua kelas, setelah itu ia bebas.

Chanyeol berencana pergi ke toko kue untuk membeli beberapa potong Strawberry short cake untuk Baekhyun dan ibunya, dan tiramisu untuk ayahnya.

Namun pandangan mata Chanyeol tertuju pada seseorang yang begitu Chanyeol kenal.

Itu Oh Sehun dan Xi Luhan. Calon suami dan sahabat Baekhyun sedang berada di toko kue. Ia mengepalkan tangannya hingga buku jari-jarinya memutih.

Chanyeol lalu mendekati kedua orang itu dan menyapanya. Penuh dengan kebencian tentu saja.

"Oh! Hai Chanyeol hyung. Kau baru pulang mengajar?" Ucap Sehun saat melihat Chanyeol di sampingnya.

"Ya. Apa yang 'kalian' lakukan disini?" Ucap Chanyeol katus. Dan menekan kata 'kalian' pada kalimatnya.

Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya dan mengangkat sebuah kotak di tangannya.

"I-ini hanya... Yeah.. Kue." Sehun menjawabnya dengan kikuk.

Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya, dan cukup membuat Sehun tidak nyaman dengan tatapannya.

"Mmmm.. Kalau begitu kami permisi hyung."

Sehun dan Luhan membungkuk kepada Chanyeol lalu keluar dari toko.

~o0o~

Chanyeol berjalan di koridor rumah sakit sambil memainkan ponselnya dan menyeruput bubble tea. Ia terlihat keren dan cute di saat bersamaan. Sungguh!

Chanyeol membuka pintu ruang inap Baekhyun dan mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat Sehun dan Luhan berada di dalam. Chanyeol lalu masuk ke dalam ruang inap Baekhyun.

"Oh, hai lagi Chanyeol hyung." Sehun menyapa Chanyeol -lagi.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan jika ingin menjenguk Baekhyun?" Chanyeol meletakkan kota kue di atas nakas di dekat sofa.

"Ini kejutan untuk Baekhyun, hyung. Kupikir kau akan mengatakan pada Baekhyun jika aku dan Luhan akan mengunjunginya. Jadi aku tidak memberi tahumu."

Ucap Sehun sambil mengelus tangan Baekhyun. Chanyeol medengus kecil.

"Kami tadi bertemu hyung di toko kue, sayang." Ucap Sehun pada Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun. Aku membeli beberapa cake untuk ibu dan ayah. Kalian bisa memakannya nanti." Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian kembali mengobrol dengan Sehun dan Luhan.

"Aku akan pulang ke rumah." Ucap Chanyeol sontak membuat Baekhyun menoleh ke arahnya.

"Jangaaaan~~~" rengek Baekhyun manja. Tangannya ia ulurkan kepada Chanyeol, seperti anak kecil.

Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun yang mengulurkan tangannya dan Baekhyun cepat-cepat memeluk kakaknya itu.

"Baek.. Aku hanya pulang ke rumahmu dan datang lagi ke sini." Chanyeol membenahi lagi kata-katanya sambil mengusap rambut Baekhyun. Dan itu cukup membuat Baekhyun tenang.

"Kupikir kau--"

Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun, membuatnya berhenti bicara.

"Sudah ya, aku pergi dulu. Aku titip Baekhyun pada kalian." Chanyeol keluar dari ruang inap Baekhyun setelah mendengan jawaban dari Sehun dan Luhan.

'Kupikir Sehun mengkhianati Baekhyun.' Batin Chanyeol.

~o0o~

Chanyeol baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi setelah ia mengganti pakaiannya dengan kaos dan celana training yang nyaman dipakai untuk tidur.

Chanyeol sudah bersiap tidur di atas sofa panjang dengan selimut yang ia bawa tadi dari rumah.

Saat ia baru saja memejamkan matanya, tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun memanggilnya.

"Chanyeol..."

Chanyeol membuka matanya lalu melirik Baekhyun.

"Kenapa, sayang?" Chanyeol beranjak dari tidurnya lalu menghampiri Baekhyun yang menepuk sedikit ruang di ranjangnya.

Chanyeol berbaring menyamping di tempat yang Baekhyun tepuk tadi dan memeluk adik kecilnya yang manja ini.

"Kau tidak bisa tidur?" Baekhyun bergumam dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol.

"Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Chanyeol, meskipun dia sangat menyebalkan dan selalu menggoda Baekhyun, dengan selalu membuatnya kesal setiap pagi dan menyikatkan giginya, tapi Chanyeol sangat perhatian dan begitu hangat bagi Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol... Kupikir... Aku tidak ingin menikah dengan Sehun..."

~o0o~

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Ini sudah hari ke lima semenjak Baekhyun di rawat. Dokter mengatakan kalau Baekhyun harus di rawat lebih lama karena panasnya selalu naik di malam hari sampai ia mengigau.

Orang tua Baekhyun menyetujui saran dokter agar Baekhyun dirawat lebih lama.

Baekhyun menggerutu saat orang tuanya memberi tahu hal itu. Baekhyun bilang ia bosan diam di rumah sakit. Ia tidak bisa menonton anime Tokyo Mew Mew di sini karena tak ada dvd player. Huh.

"Sayang..." Baekhyun menoleh ketika seseorang masuk ke dalam ruang inapnya sambil mendorong kursi roda.

"Ada apa Chanyeol?" Baekhyun menggosok hidungnya yang terasa gatal lalu duduk di atas ranjang.

"Mau jalan-jalan bersamaku ke taman rumah sakit?" Mendengar kata 'jalan-jalan' Baekhyun menjadi bersemangat.

"Jalan-jalan? Ayo!!" Ujarnya penuh semangat

"Rasanya aku akan mati kebosanan disini." Baekhyun mendengus, sadar dirinya tak melakukan apapun sejak tadi pagi. Chanyeol terkekeh lalu membantu Baekhyun agar duduk di kursi roda. Baekhyu tak memasukkan sedikitpun makanan ke dalam tubuhnya hingga membuatnya terasa pusing saat berjalan. Itulah kenapa dia harus menggunakan kursi roda.

Chanyeol mendorong kursi roda Baekhyun menuju taman rumah sakit. Baekhyun merasakan angin sore hari yang begitu nyaman menerpa wajahnya.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya menikmati angin.

Usapan lembut di pipi Baekhyun membuatnnya membuka mata.

Dilihatnya Chanyeol sedang berjongkok di hadapannya sambil tersenyum.

"Baek.."

Baekhyun hanya bergumam menjawab panggilan Chanyeol.

"Kau ingin susu strawberry?" Baekhyun mengangguk antusias sambil tersenyum lebar.

Chanyeol memang yang paling mengerti dirinya.

"Baiklah.. Aku akan membelinya ke kantin rumah sakit. Sebentaaar saja. Kau tunggu disini oke?" Baekhyun mengangguk lucu.

"Oh iya.. Aku juga ingin permen kapas Chanyeol."

Chanyeol hanya menunjukkan ibu jarinya pada Baekhyun, ia lalu pergi melesat menuju kantin rumah sakit. Dan ke luar rumah sakit sepertinya. Karena Baekhyun ingin permen kapas.

Tiba-tiba seorang gadis kecil menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang memainkan ponselnya.

Gadis kecil itu membawa sebuah buku dongeng di tangannya. Ia lalu duduk di kursi yang berada di samping Baekhyun.

"Eonni.. Apa oppa tadi itu paar eonni?" Tanya gadis kecil itu sambil menatap ke arah Chanyeol berjalan tadi.

Baekhyun terkekeh kecil.

"Bukan sayang, oppa yang tadi itu oppanya eonni."

Gadis kecil itu bergumam 'oh'

"Oppa itu terlihat seperti Appa yang menjaga eomma saat eomma sakit."

Baekhyun menoleh dengan alis yang saling bertautan.

"Seperti Appa dan Eomma?"

"Iya, Appa suka mengusap pipi Eomma saat tidur." Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengusak rambut halus gadis kecil itu.

"Eonni..." Ucap gadis kecil itu.

Gadis kecil itu menyerahkan buku dongeng yang sedari tadi dipegangnya.

"Tolong bacakan dongeng untuk Chaerin... Chaerin suka sekali mendengarkan eomma membaca dongeng, tapi eomma belum kesini.." Ucap gadis kecil itu.

Baekhyun meraih buku dongeng itu dan mulai membuka halaman pertamanya.

"Baiklah... Eonni akan membacakan cerita ini.."

Gadis kecil itu bersorak kecil. Ia lalu duduk di pinggir kursi taman agar dirinya bisa bersandar pada bahu Baekhyun.

"Judulnya... Hmmmm... Kelinci dan kura-kura."

"Pada suatu hari... Di sebuah hutan tinggal-lah seekor kelincin dan kura-kura yang hidup bertetangga..."

 **~o0o~**

"...hyun? Baekhyun? Ayo kita kembali ke dalam. Sudah mulai dingin disini." Chanyeol menepuk pipi Baekhyun pelan, guna membangunkan Baekhyun yang tertidur dengan posisi yang tidak nyaman.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya lalu melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan. Mencoba mencari sesuatu.

"Apa yang kau cari sayang?"

"Itu... Gadis kecil yang membawa buku dongeng.. Apa kau melihatnya?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengusak rambut Baekhyun gemas. Ia lalu memberikan susu strawberry kepada Baekhyun dan mendorong kursi roda nya menuju ruang inap.

"Dia sudah pergi.. Tadi aku memberinya permen kapas milikmu. Tak apa kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil meminum susu strawberrynya itu.

 **~o0o~**

Sesampainya di ruang inap, Baekhyun segera menaiki ranjangnya kemudian menutup matanya yang sepertinya benar-benar mengantuk.

Tapi tiba-tiba suara Chanyeol menginterupsinya.

"Kau serius dengan perkataanmu semalam? Tentang... Ingin membatalkan pernikahanmu dengan Sehun?" Chanyeol mengusap pipi Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun merasa nyaman akan sentuhannya.

"Aku tidak tahu Chanyeol..." Baekhyun memegang tangan Chanyeol yang berada di pipinya.

"Kupikir... Luhan eonni mencintai Sehun."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang duduk di samping ranjangnya dengan tatapan sedih.

"Kenapa kau bisa menyimpulkan jika Luhan menyukai Sehun?"

Sungguh, Chanyeol tak ingin melihat Baekhyun seperti ini lagi. Ia tak pernah menginginkan kegalauan melanda Baekhyun. Cukup kejadian dua tahun lalu yang membuat Baekhyun galah dan menangis hingga beberapa hari. Tidak dengan sekarang.

"Itu... Tatapan Luhan eonni, terlihat seperti tatapan penuh cinta... Chanyeol.." Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kumohon Baek.. Jangan seperti itu. Kau membuatku bingung.."

Chanyeol menangkup pipi Baekhyun dengan tangan besarnya kemudian mengecup kening Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol.. Kau membuat hatiku berdebar..." Baekhyun mengusap lengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol merasakan hatinya juga berdetak sangat kencang saat Baekhyun mengatakan hal itu.

"Aku tidak pernah merasakan debaran seperti ini lagi saat bersama Sehun..." Baekhyun menunduk sambil meremas jari-jarinya yang saling bertautan.

"Apa yang kau katakan Baekhyun?" Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Baekhyun agar gadis itu menatapnya.

"Aku tidak tahu Chanyeol.. Semua perlakuanmu padaku selama ini membuatku merasa hangat dan nyaman. Aku tidak mengerti dengan perasaanku sendiri..." Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala dengan air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Ia sungguh bingung.

"Kupikir..."

"...aku mencintaimu..." Baekhyun semakin menunduk setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Oh Yatuhan... Baekhyun sayangku..." Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kenapa kau mengatakannya saat kau akan segera dimiliki oleh orang lain huh?" Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Baekhyun. Rasanya ia juga ingin menangis.

"Kau tidak boleh mencintaiku sayang... Kau akan dimiliki orang lain.." Chanyeol mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun sambil mengusap-usap punggungnya.

"T-tapi Chanyeol... Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Luhan eonni... Dia mencintai Sehun. Dan aku bingung dengan perasaanku pada Sehun.." Chanyeol mengecupi kening Baekhyun disertai usapan hangat di punggungnya.

"Kita bicarakan ini nanti. Kau harus istirahat."

Chanyeol melepas pelukannya. Ia lalu pergi keluar dari ruang inap Baekhyun. Entah kemana...

~o0o~

Ini sudah pukul enam, namun Chanyeol belum kembali ke rumah sakit sejak tadi.

Kini sudah ada Sehun dan Luhan yang menemaninya di rumah sakit. Sehun setiap hari memang datang menjenguk Baekhyun.

Ah ya, tentang Luhan yang datang menjenguk sekarang, alasannya adalah karena Baekhyun adalah adik rekan kerjanya, Chanyeol dan adik dari sahabatnya saat sekolah dulu, Kris. Setelah mendengar cerita dari Sehun.

Mereka sudah tak terlalu canggung sekarang, itu karena Luhan meminta Baekhyun untuk memanggilnya Eonni, bukan Seonsaengnim.

"Sayang.. Kau harus cepat sembuh, oke? Bagaimana bisa kau sakit disaat pernikahan kita tinggal beberapa bulan lagi? Eum?" Sehun mengusap surai Baekhyun dan mengecup keningnya.

Disana Luhan memandang Baekhyun dan Sehun dengan pandangan yang... Entahlah.

Baekhyun melihat ekspresi wajah Luhan saat Sehun mengecupnya. Ia lalu tersenyum kecil yang nampak tak ikhlas.

'CKLEK'

Suara pintu terbuka. Baekhyun buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Chanyeol!" Serunya bersemangat.

"Halo Baekhyunee, sayang sekali tapi bukan Chanyeol yang datang.. Apa kau kecewa?" Ucap seorang pria jangkung yang tak kalah tinggi dengan Chanyeol.

"Dasar pirang bodoh!"

Baekhyun memaki pria jangkung itu lalu melemparnya dengan boneka rilakkuma yang berada di sampingnya.

"Hey.. Hey.. Kau ini bukannya memelukku, malah melempariku dengan boneka Chanyeol-mu!" Kris berdecak sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Boneka Chanyeol yang dimaksud Kris adalah rilakkuma, omong-omong. Haha

Kris mengatainya boneka Chanyeol saat mendapati kamar Chanyeol banyak sekali boneka rilakkuma. Dimulai ukuran terkecil hingga terbesar.

Sehun terkekeh karena melihat pertengkaran dua bersaudara ini.

"Halo Kris hyung." Sehun menjabat tangan Kris lalu menepuk punggungnya.

"Bagaimana perjalananmu?" Tanya Sehun.

"Melelahkan! Tiga belas jam dari Kanada ke Seoul! Dan aku malah di hadiahi lemparan dan makian dari si pendek itu!" Kris menunjuk Baekhyun denan dagunya. Sementara Baekhyun hanya mendelik.

"Aku heran kenapa hanya dia yang pendek diantara kami. Jangan-jangan dia anak pungut." Ujar Kris dan dihadiahi lempara boneka lagi oleh Baekhyun.

"YA!! Kau yang anak pungut dasar tidak tau diri." Itu makian Baekhyun. Dan Kris hanya memperagakan gestur gemas ingin memukul Baekhyun. Perhatiannya lalu teralihkan dengan sosok cantik yang duduk di samping Sehun

"Oh! Apakah ini Xiao Lu manisku.. Aigoo.. sudah lama tak bertemu. Kau semakin cantik saja." Ucap Kris.

"Sepertinya aku naksir." Ucapan terakhir Kris mengakibatkan sebuah bantal rumah sakit melayang di kepalanya.

"YA!" Kris berteriak

"MWOYAA??" Sentak seseorang di ambang pintu ruang rawat Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kalian berteriak huh? Kalian pikir ini di hutan? Teriakan kalian terdengar sampai ke ujung lorong!" Maki seseorang, yang ternyata adalah Chanyeol.

Pria itu kembali dengan menggunakan pakaian baru yang membuatnya terlihat lebih segar dari tadi pagi dan sebuah paper bag di tangan kanannya.

"Lihat anak nakal itu! Bagaimana bisa dia berteriak dan melempari Oppa-nya dengan boneka? Aigooo~~ gadis barbar ini.."

Baekhyun mendengus.

"Kau bukan Oppa-ku!!" Ucap Baekhyun ketus.

Kris megumpat dan menunjukkan kepalan tangannya pada Baekhyun. Sementara gadis itu hanya memeletkan lidahnya.

"Geurae, geurae!! Aku bukan Oppa-mu! Oppa-mu hanya Park Chanyeol.. Aigoo~"

Chanyeol hanya memijit pelipisnya kesal karena kelakuan dua manusi yang tak pernah akur ini.

"Duduklah Hyung. Kau baru saja sampai. Kau pasti lelah."

Chanyeol menaruh kotak yang sedari tadi ia bawa di atas meja dekat sofa dan tiga cup kopi.

"Aku hanya membeli tiga kopi, kupikir Kris hyung tak kan datang malam-malam begini." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Aku tak minum kopi Chanyeol-ah." Luhan menggeleng.

Kris langsung membawa cup kopi di atas meja dan meminumnya.

"Kopi memang tidak baik untuk wanita Luhannie." Luhan terkekeh melihat kelakuan temannya semasa sekolah dulu yang tak berubah.

Kris baru saja sampai di Seoul setelah mendapatkan berita bahwa Baekhyun kecilnya terserang penyakit.

Kris memutuskan tinggal di Kanada karena pekerjaannya di bagian pariwisata yang tak bisa ia tinggalkan disana.

Kris terkadang hanya pulang setahun sekali ke Seoul. Dan itu membuat Baekhyun kesal dan selalu memaki oppa-nya itu.

Dan Baekhyun selalu menggerutu karena pria itu tak pernah membawa berita baik setiap ia pulang ke Seoul. Berita jika ia akan segera menikah misalnya. Huhh

"Cepatlah menikah Kris hyung. Jika tidak, Baekhyun akan melangkahimu." Ujar Sehun membuat Kris, Luhan dan Sehun tertawa. Sementara Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya dan Chanyeol pura pura tak mendengar dan memilih untuk menyalakan televisi.

"Ah ya.. Aku lupa jika sikecil itu akan segera menikah."

"Bagaimana persiapannya?" Tanya Kris.

"Kami baru fitting baju pengantin minggu lalu." Gedung sudah dipesan lima bulan sebelumnya, dan sisanya kami serahkan pada tim WO. Benarkan sayang?" Sehun menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. Gadis itu terkejut lalu tersenyum.

"A-ah ya benar oppa." Baekhyun melirik Luhan yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka. Baekhyun tak bisa menyangkal jika tatapan Luhan begitu terluka.

~o0o~

Jam besuk telah berakhir, kini hanya ada Chanyeol yang menemani Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sudah bersiap dengan selimutnya dan ia mulai berbaring di atas sofa.

Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol tidur di sofa merasa tidak tega. Baekhyun lalu menggeser sedikit tubuhnya agar ada sedikit ruang untuk Chanyeol berbarin.

"Chanyeol-ah.. Berbaringlah disini." Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk bangsalnya yang kosong.

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tak usah. Kau tidur saja ini sudah malam. Orang sakit tidak boleh tidur terlalu larut."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tak apa. Aku ingin tidur di pelukanmu. Hehe" Baekhyun mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Memberi isyarat agar Chanyeol mendekatinya.

Setelah Chanyeol berdiri di sisi bangsalnya, Baekhyun langsung memeluk perut pria tinggi itu.

"Aku suka memeluk Chanyeol..." Baekhyun mengusakkan wajahnya di perut Chanyeol, membuat pria itu terkekeh geli.

"I love your smell..." ucap Baekhyun. Gadis itu kembali mengusakkan wajahnya.

"Baiklah-baiklah.. aku tidur disampingmu." Kata Chanyeol.

"Yeayy!!!" Baekhyun segera menggeser tubuhnya dan Chanyeol berbaring di samping Baekhyun.

Gadis itu langsung memeluk tubuh besar Chanyeol, membuat pria itu terkekeh karena kelakuan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol-ah.."

"Hmm.."

Baekhyun terdiam beberapa saat. Itu membuat Chanyeol heran dan langsung melirik Baekhyun yang ternyata sedanh memandang dirinya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kenapa Baek?" Chanyeol mengusap kepala Baekhyun lembut.

"Apa kau sedang memikirkan banyak hal?" Tanya gadis itu.

"Kenapa memangnya?" Gadis itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kau terlihat berbeda sejak saat itu..."

"...kau terlihat pendiam setelah hari dimana aku dan sehun pergi fitting baju pengantin."

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya kasar.

Benar juga. Setelah kejadian itu Chanyeol merasa jika dirinya menjadi lebih pendiam dan... ya sangat berbeda.

Tapi memang ini dirinya yang sebenarnya, baekhyun selalu memanggilnya idiot karena Chanyeol mencoba menyembunyikan perasaannya pada Baekhyun dengan tingkah idiotnya. Dan sekarang Chanyeol tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan perasaannya. Dan semakin tak terbendung saat mendengar jika Baekhyun...

"Aku mencintaimu."

Yaa, Baekhyun mencintainya.

"Kubilang aku mencintaimu Park Chanyeol." Chanyeol tersentak saat Baekhyun mengatakan itu.

"Baekhyun..." lirih Chanyeol.

"Kau juga mencintaiku kan Chanyeol?" Chanyeol terdiam.

"Katakan jika kau mencintaku juga Park Chanyeol."

"Park Baekhyun!!!" Sentak Chanyeol. Membuat Baekhyun lebih terkejut.

"Berhenti memanggilku Park Baekhyun!!! Namaku Byun Baekhyun!!" Jerit Baekhyun.

"Berhenti memanggilku Park Baekhyun jika kau tak mencintaiku, Park Chanyeol."

"Baek..."

"Aku mencintaimu Chanyeol. Jika kau mengatakan kau mencintaiku juga, aku akan mengatakan pada ayah, ibu dan orang tua Sehun untuk membatalkan pernikahanku dengan Sehun."

"Byun Baekhyun!!!" Geram Chanyeol. Baekhyun terdiam.

"Ini tak semudah yang kau pikirkan."

"Aku pasti akan mengatakannya dengan mudah jika bukan karena adanya hubungan adik kakak yang bodoh ini.."

"Pernikahan kalian sudah dekat, aku tak bisa apa-apa lagi."

"C-Chanyeol..." air mata menggenang di pelupuk mata Baekhyun.

"Berhenti mengatakan jika kau mencintaiku dan kau akan membatalkan pernikahannya! Jangan seperti anak kecil Baekhyun."

Chanyeol keluar dari bangsal Baekhyun dan menutup pintunya dengan sedikit keras. Ia tak peduli tentang orang-orang yang akan memakinya karena berisik di rumah sakit.

Yang ia butuhkan adalah pergi dari rumah sakit ini dan menenangkan pikirannya.

Sementara Baekhyun menangis terisak di bangsalnya. Ia tak menyangka jika Chanyeol akan mengatakan hal itu pada Baekhyun.

Ya, ini semua karena hubungan adik kakak yang bodoh, yang bahkan Baekhyun sendiri tak mengerti.

Kenapa ia ditakdirkan menjadi adik dari Park Chanyeol? Kenapa Park Chanyeol harus menjadi kakaknya? Baekhyun tak mengerti.

Dan yang paling tak dimengerti adalah, kenapa ia harus menyadari perasaan cintanya pada Chanyeol saat beberapa bulan lagi ia akan dipersunting oleh kekasihnya. Oh Sehun.

 **TBC**


	5. Flashback

Baekhyun memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki bernama Byun Baekbom. Usia mereka berbeda empat tahun. Baekbom adalah seorang kakak yang sangat baik dan begitu menyayangi keluarganya. Dia sangat menyayangi Baekhyun, adik kecilnya yang manja dan cengeng.

Baekhyun selalu menangis saat Baekbom pergi sekolah. Dan akan menangis hanya karena gonggongan anjing kecil milik Chanyeol, tetangga mereka.

Chanyeol adalah anak laki-laki tetangga yang sangat dekat dengan mereka, ayah Chanyeol adalah sahabat ayah Baekhyun sejak kecil. Mereka sudah seperti saudara yang sangat dekat.

Chanyeol bahkan menghabiskan waktunya berada di rumah Barkhyun. Dia akan bermain bersama Baekbom dan Baekhyun hingga sore, dan akan belajar bersama hingga mereka tertidur di kamar Baekbom.

Mereka akan sangat berisik saat bersama, ditambah lagi jika kakak sepupu Baekhyun -Kris, datang berkunjung ke rumah mereka.

Dan hari yang paling menyalitkan pun datang. Tepatnya di bulan agustus tahun 2000 saat Baekhyun berusia enam tahun, dan Chanyeol berusia delapan tahun. Byun Baekbom meninggal karena terjatuh dari papan lompat di kolam renang dan ia tenggelam karena kakinya kram saat itu. Benar-benar kejadian yang buruk, hingga saat ini Baekhyun tak pernah ingin melihat kolam renang.

Saat upacara pemakan Baekbom, Baekhyun kecil tak henti-hentinya menangis. Chanyeol yang saat itu merasa kasihan langsung menghampiri Baekhyun dan memeluk gadis cilik itu dan berkata.

"Mulai sekarang, aku, Park Chanyeol, akan menjadi kakakmu."

Sejak saat itulah Baekhyun selalu mengaku bernama Park Baekhyun karena Chanyeol bermarga Park, dan ia sekarang adalah adik dari Park Chanyeol.

Orang tua Baekhyun terkejut saat mendengar bahwa gadis kecilnya memaksa dipanggil Park Baekhyun. Meski begitu, orang tua Baekhyun selalu mengatakan jika dirinya yang sebenarnya adalah Byun Baekhyun, agar ia tidak melupakan namanya yang sebenarnya. Hingga saat ini Baekhyun bahkan selalu mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Park Baekhyun. Karena itu selalu menjadi kebiasaan.

Orang tua Chanyeol selalu membuka kedua tangannya untuk Baekhyun. Chanyeol adalah anak bungsu dan ia selalu menginginkan seorang adik, maka orang tua Chanyeol sangat senang saat Baekhyun menghampiri mereka dan mengatakan

"Mulai sekarang aku Park Baekhyun, adik dari Park Chanyeol." Dengan nada yang riang.

Mereka hidup bertetangga dengan rukun selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun, maka sudah tak asing bagi keluarga Baekhyun untuk keluar masuk rumah keluarga Park, begitu juga sebaliknya.

Chanyeol selalu menginap di rumah Baekhyun, karena gadis itu selalu memintanya menginap. Ia bilang belum bisa sendirian setelah kepergian Baekbom. Akhirnya Chanyeol selalu tinggal di rumah keluarga Byun hingga Baekhyun berada di tingkat satu sekolah menengah pertama.

Namun saat kenaikan tingkat dua, keluarga Bekhyun memutuskan untuk pindah ke Seoul karena ayah Baekhyun dipindah tugaskan.

Dengan berlinang air mata dan hidung yang memerah, Baekhyun menangis di pelukan Chanyeol karena tidak ingin pindah dan berpisah dengan Chanyeol.

Dan Chanyeol sendiri tidak mungkin ikut pindah ke Seoul karena ia juga memiliki keluarga sendiri di Bucheon.

"Aku berjanji akan sering mengunjungi Baekhyunnie ke Seoul nanti." Bujuk Chanyeol sambil menghapus air mata di pipi Baekhyun.

Akhirnya dengan berat hati Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Chanyeol dan segera menaiki mobil yang tengah menunggunya sedari tadi.

Chanyeol merasakan hatinya begitu sakit saat Baekhyun menaiki mobil itu dan melambaikan tangannya dari dalam mobil.

Chanyeol membalas lambaian tangan itu dengan senyuman. Agar Baekhyun tak menangis lagi.

Saat mobil itu berbelok di pertigaan jalan dan tak terlihat lagi, Chanyeol menangis dan berbalik, ia melihat orang tuanya tersenyum maklum dan mengusap kepala Chanyeol.

Sementara ayahnya menepuk pundaknya.

"Kau menyayanginya kan?" Tanya ayah Chanyeol. Lelaki itu tak menjawab dan hanya mencoba menghapus air matanya.

"Baekhyun adalah cinta pertama Chanyeol, yeobo." Dan semenjak saat itu Chanyeol selalu terbuka akan perasaannya terhadap Baekhyun pada orang tuanya.

 **~o0o~**

Tahun ini Chanyeol masuk universitas, ia diterima di Chun Ahn university di jurusan Ilmu Hukum. Chanyeol senang bukan main, akhirnya ia bisa pergi ke Seoul dan bertemu dengan Baekhyun, setelah dua tahun lelaki itu tak bertemu dengan gadisnya.

Orang tua Chanyeol pun ikut bahagia saat mendengar kabar baik ini. Mereka lalu menghubungi keluarga Byun dan mengatakan kabar baik ini pada mereka.

Dan mereka ternyata lebih excitied atas berita bahagia itu. Malah mereka sendiri yang menawarkan agar Chanyeol tinggal di rumah mereka dan tak perlu menyewa flat karena jarak dari rumah mereka ke Chun Ahn university hanya dua puluh menit perjalanan menggunakan bus.

Orang tua Chanyeol mengiyakan dan segera memberi tahu putranya.

"Saat kau pulang ke Bucheon, kau harus membawa Baekhyun dan mengenalkannya sebagai calon istri, mengerti?" Ucap Ibunya. Dan Chanyeol mengangguk mantap. Ia lalu berpelukan dengan orang tuanya dan memasuki taksi yang ia pesan.

 **~o0o~**

 **Beberapa jam sebelum kepergian Chanyeol...**

 _"Eomma, Appa, Maafkan aku karena tak bisa menepati janji..." Chanyeol menarik koper yang ia genggam lalu berjalan meninggalkan halaman rumah keluarga Byun._

 _Ia merasa dadanya sesak. Tak terasa air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya._

 _Lagi-lagi Chanyeol menangis karena Baekhyun. Jika dulu ia menangis karena Baekhyun meninggalkannya, kali ini ia menangis karena ia meninggalkan Baekhyun._

 _Chanyeol tahu ia pengecut, tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini? Ia tak mau merusak hubungan Sehun dan Baekhyun yang sebentar lagi akan menikah._

 _Chanyeol mengemasi barangnya di kamarnya. Dan saat itu Ibu Baekhyun melewati kamar Chanyeol yang bersebelahan dengan kamar Baekhyun, saat itu ia akan mengambil beberapa pakaian untuk Baekhyun._

 _Ia melihat Chanyeol tengah sibuk memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam kopor besar. Dengan penasaran, Ibu Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol._

 _"Chanyeol-ah?" Ucap ibu Baekhyun._

 _"Ah... ne eommoni?" Chanyeol berhenti mengepack barangnya lalu menatap wanita paruh baya itu._

 _"Apa kau akan pergi?"_

 _"Ya.. kurasa ini sudah waktunya, aku tak bisa lebih lama lagi." Ucap Chanyeol. Ibu Baekhyun lalu duduk di samping Chanyeol._

 _"Apa kau akan menyerah?"_

 _Chanyeol terdiam._

 _"Ya... aku bisa apa sekarang eommoni? Baekhyun akan segera menikah. Dan aku tak ingin merusaknya."_

 _Ibu Baekhyun mengelus rambut Chanyeol dengan penuh kasih sayang._

 _"Maaf, karena eommoni tak bisa membantumu. Ini adalah pilihan Baekhyun."_

 _Chanyeol mengangguk._

 _"Eum.. aku akan segera pergi Eommoni. Tolong jangan katakan pada Baekhyun sebelum dia sehat."_

 _"Ya Chanyeol. Jaga kesehatanmu disana. Sampaikan salamku pada Ibu dan Ayahmu."_

 _Chanyeol tersenyum lalu memeluk wanita paruh baya yang kini tengah meneteskan air mata._

 _Mungkin kepergiannya akan memperbaiki keadaan. Baekhyun tak akan membatalkan pernikahan mereka hanya karena perasaannya yang akan membebani Baekhyun._

 _"Baekhyun-ah... mianhae."h_

 **~o0o~**

 **TBC**


End file.
